


Прокурор прокурору волк

by Bukan



Series: Пипявки в кляре [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Satire, ficwriting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по вселенной "Тоталитаристки" - POV Влады. Слава приходит не к тем, кто жаждет, и не так, как ждёшь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прокурор прокурору волк

**Author's Note:**

> все совпадения с реальностью случайны :)

Да нет, понятно, как это называлось. «Баба-Яга против», конечно же. Тем более что таково было практически нормальное состояние Влады Убей-Волк. Некому, конечно, было даже сказать ей об этом, ведь она давно разогнала всех с ней не согласных. Даже «Завидуем молча!» никто не крикнет. Но так, может быть, даже хуже. Потому что Влада всё прекрасно сама про себя знала.

И однако же…

«Почему она? Почему она, а не я?! Она вот только появилась, разочек в телевизоре засветилась – и про неё уже рисуют аниме! Целый сериал будет! А ты что? Со всем своим скандалом даже в новости толком не попала!»

«Она красивая», – ехидно подсказал внутренний голос.

«Я тоже красивая».

«Была. В старшей группе детского сада. Тогда у тебя были косы, такого же шикарного цвета, как волосы у неё. А теперь ты красишься в ядовито-зелёный, лишь бы только на тебя хоть кто-то смотрел».

«Зато она в разводе. А я прочно замужем».

«Везение переменчиво…»

«Зато им плевать, какой она прокурор, они на мордашку слюни пущают».

«А про тебя, мать, все знают, что ты хреновый работник прокуратуры. И без работы ты осталась именно поэтому, а не из-за порнушки про эльфийских мальчиков».

«Лучше бы про них аниме сняли! Поеду вот за границу, попрошу убежища, глядишь, раскручусь! Пусть мужики облизываются на кого хотят, девочек, которые любят сладких мальчиков, всё равно больше!»

Чтобы укрепиться в последнем мнении, Влада быстро полезла на свой сайт, который злые приспешники режима даже закрыть не удосужились, только заставили нарисовать волшебное «18+». Вот же…

А в обсуждениях было всё как всегда. Вот только…

«Простите, не удержалась, эксперимент. Однажды гламурный мальчик Антон Гиацинтов наконец встретил Настоящую Женщину. И понял, что до этой минуты его жизнь была цепью заблуждений».

Владу мелко затрясло. Кто же посмел наложить лапу на её сладкий голубой мирок? Дрожащими руками она открыла текст. «Хомячки» часто писали на неё фанфики, но неужто кто-то позволил себе на её территории богомерзкий гет?..

Предчувствие не обмануло. Опять она! Героиней кошмарной истории оказалась «женщина, похожая на Генерального прокурора»!

А ведь самое обидное, что ей-то такое бронебойное воздействие на других не нужно и даже противно! Как всегда.

Может, поднять служебные контакты и объединиться против тех, кто незаконно использует образы?..

Нет, только не со столь опасной соперницей. Тем более, не Владиного Бога человеком…

_Март 2014_


End file.
